


Asteroid's Kiss

by Bessywap



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Love Triangles, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bessywap/pseuds/Bessywap
Summary: Y/n, who's secretly in love with her friend, Kara Danvers, got into a weird accident she couldn't explain. But as things got weirder, she met someone from the past again. Things just got complicated and confusing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first time writing an imagine and I hope you guys like it! Though I'm only on mobile and I apologize in advance for all the mistakes you're about to see, english is only my second language. Thank you!
> 
> Also, Y/N's power is like Captain Marvel's and this is gonna be a multi-chapter fic.

"Great, this heavy rain suddenly came out from nowhere. What the hell?" Y/n said as she drives, "I can barely see anything at all!"

It's late and Y/n just came from her parents' (who lives near the city) after celebrating her mom's birthday this saturday. It's sunday night now and she's on her way back to the city where she currently live. But she's currently on the highway, trying to navigate through this sudden heavy rain. She can tell she's all alone on the highway right now, she hasn't seen any cars for the past 20 minutes since she started driving.

All she can hear is the sound of the heavy rain, hitting the roof of her car and her windshield until she saw a glowing blue thing falling from the sky heading to her direction. Her eyes widen as her heart start beating fast in fear that tonight's going to be her last night on earth. Her hands are sweaty and shaking as she drove faster, desperately wanting to avoid that big angry blue glowy thing from the sky. 

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" 

But something surprisingly happened and to her relief, the glowy thing landed beside the highway. She let curiousity take over and drove towards it. The rain is forgotten by the time she decided to get out of her car to see what almost killed her. 

There in the big crater is 8 ft long and 5 ft wide asteroid covered in a glowing blue energy around it. It looks like a flame but transparent and blue, and on the middle of the rock there's a ring. A ring?

At the sight of the ring she felt a strong urge to reach out and get it, something inside her mind telling her to touch it, wear it. And without thinking about it, she reached out for the ring. But suddenly, like a moth that got too close to the fire, the blue fire-like energy engulfed her. She screamed in pain and fear, she's never experience this pain before and she wishes for it to be over soon. If this is how she's gonna die she don't anyone to blame but herself. 

Seconds later she finally lost her consciousness to the unbearable pain. 

\----

Most of the time Y/n feel like she's just a background character whose role is not that important to the story. Someone who's only role is to be a use for the main character's story development. She feel like she's just a a temporary character, replaceable and easy to forget. 

Y/n know that there's nothing really interesting about her, there's nothing exciting that's happening in her life to talk about. She's living a simple life as a reporter for Catco with average salary, she's not rich and but she's also not poor. She don't think she have what the main characters in the stories have to stand out and be an interesting character: good looks, nice body, smart and charming personality. No, she don't have that. She's just... Y/n. And she get it, she learned to accept that. Really, she's fine with just being a background character. It's not that she hates herself nor how she looks like. It took her years to learn how to love herself again and be contented of what she have. She's accepted who she is. 

But sometimes... she can't help but wish she's more than what she think she is.

Kara Danvers is.... something else. Y/n have never met someone so kind, friendly, and positive in her life before. She don't know how someone could stay smiling and happy despite how stressful life and work can be. Working for a media company can be very stressful and toxic. Yet Kara Danvers spread her positive and happy energy to everyone that's around her like a virus. Y/n realized that she's slowly getting addicted to it. 

Befriending Kara is unexpected, despite how friendly the blonde is, Y/n never expected that she'll ever be in Kara's circle of friends. Afterall she's like a background character, unnoticeable. Invincible. But Kara took notice of her, started talking to her and she made sure to greet Y/n everyday. Slowly, they became close friends.

But what the blonde don't know is, Y/n also slowly falling for her. At first she tried to fight it, ignore it, thinking it's just a simple crush and it'll fade away. Oh how wrong she is. Falling for Kara is the easiest thing in the world, hell she knows everyone's a little bit inlove with Kara too. With her charming and adorable smile, her caring nature and big heart, who wouldn't fall inlove with her? Plus, Kara's really, really pretty and cute. 

Soon, Kara became her first thought in the morning and the last before she goes to sleep. 

Y/n knew that there's no way Kara would feel the same. It's impossible for someone as perfect like Kara to choose someone like her. Kara deserve someone who's way better than Y/n, someone who's charming and cooler than her. 

So she's contented with loving Kara in secret. 

\----

Y/n woke up with a headache and sore body. She got up from her bed only to realize she's still in her yesterday clothes. She let a deep sigh as she massages both her temples. She decided to take some advil to stop her headache and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. 

In her bathroom, as she takes off her clothes she noticed something: she's not wearing her glasses and yet she can see perfectly again!

Headache and soreness of her body are forgotten as she hurriedly went back to her room to grab her glasses and wear them. Her eyes widen in surprised and confusion. It's now hard to see in her glasses. Her GLASSES that helps her to see things clearly everyday for the past couple of years. She took of her glasses and went back to her bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. And that's when she finally see her whole upper body. She gasped in shock and surprise. 

Since when did she become so ripped? She don't remember having any abs yesterday.

She ran her fingers across her abs and noticed the ring on her finger.

Oh shit.


	2. Chapter 2

'Y/n is supposed to be at work 30 minutes ago, why isn't she here yet? She's not even answering her phone since last night.' Kara wonders after taking another glance at Y/n's desk for the 5th time. Work hours had already started and Y/n hasn't answered Kara's texts nor calls or even inform the blonde that she's going to be late today yet. She's used to Y/n answering her texts and calls all the time and this is the first time her friend left her unanswered.

Kara sighs. She knows she's been neglecting her friend for a while now because she's been busy with her superheroing, being a reporter, and Mon-el. She lets out another sigh at the thought of her daxamite boyfriend. They'd been dating for 2 months now and so far she's never been stressed like this before. While Mon-el is charming and thoughtful, (if he wants to) sometimes he can be so... handful. He does whatever he wants regardless of the consequence that comes with it. He'd already told her he's trying and she'd like to believe him. But then he'd do something stupid again and she'd hear another sorry again. It's becoming a cycle and she doesn't want it to be like that. Her sister, Alex, she might not say anything about the daxamite out loud but Kara know those looks and actions she'd give her whenever Mon-el screws up again. 

She likes Mon-el. Being with him makes her feel like she can be who she really is. She can be just Kara. She doesn't have to hide her powers with him and they can share their own culture together.

Thank Rao for Y/n, she's always there to rescue her whenever everything's becoming too much for her. Y/n seems to know when to save her at work or in whatever situation whenever she gets a call from Alex or the DEO even though she hasn't told Y/n that she's Supergirl yet.

"I got you", Y/n would always tell her right after she gets a call. Kara smiles at remembering that, feeling grateful for her friend. The h/c also knows how to cheer her up with foods and jokes whenever she's feeling down. Somehow, without even knowing she's Supergirl, Y/n knows how to encourage her when she needs it. 

'Y/n is such a good friend', Kara thinks. Looking back, ever since she and Y/n became friends, things at work and superheroing became lighter because Kara know Y/n will always have her back. 'I promise I'll make up to her soon as I'm not busy with everything anymore.'

Kara was about to pick up her phone again to call Y/n when she finally saw the h/c walking towards her desk. Her face immediately brightens up at the sight of her and was about to greet Y/n noticed something was off with Y/n. She frowns.

In instant she's already standing and on her way to Y/n. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Kara's eyes were already filled with concern for Y/n and was already determined to make Y/n feel better. She watches as her friend takes a seat on her chair and place her messenger bag on her desk.

Y/n nods, almost aggressively, "Yeah, yeah. I'm good I'm good. Nothing's wrong with me. I'm definitely okay."

But that's not the truth. Y/n was still panicking about what happened earlier this morning and there's no way she'll tell Kara about it right now. She still needs to process everything that's happened to her last night and this morning. Remembering how she was swallowed whole by that painful blue flame and then waking up to her apartment alive and then finding out her body changed overnight were already hard to process. But what's harder to process was the fact that she's insanely strong now. She spent her early morning breaking her bathroom door in half, the knob of her door to her room, her favorite mug, and almost breaking her sink in half too. Poor her, she's shaking like a leaf before she could even leave her apartment, scared that she would break more of her properties if she didn't stop moving. She almost didn't take a shower in fear that she'll break it. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine Kara. Don't worry about me." 

"Okay." Kara's not convinced at all but she's willing to wait for Y/n to tell her what's wrong when she's ready. She moved her hand to touch Y/n's shoulder but the woman flinched as soon she touched her. Kara couldn't help but feel hurt but she tried to ignore it. 

Y/n looks up and instantly feels bad about so she gives Kara an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry. I slept in a weird position last night so my shoulder is kinda sore right now."

'It's fine, I'm sure she'll tell me when she's ready' Kara tells herself. "Alright. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah."

Kara was about to say something when she heard Alex through her earpiece. "Kara there's a fire emergency in the National City Hospital. We need you there asap."

"Crap. I have an interview with Lena in 10 minutes." She didn't mean to say it out loud. She turns back to Y/n who's already smiling at her in understanding. "I- uh... I gotta go. There's something I forgot to do but Lena-"

"Oh it's okay, I got it. You don't mind if I interview your bestfriend?"

Kara gives Y/n one of her smiles reserved only for the people she cares the most. "Not at all. I owe you another one."

Y/n shakes her head as she picks up her messenger bag from her desk and stands up. "Please, just safe and we're even."

They stared at each for a few moments, Kara wanting to say to something but then she heard Alex calling her again. "I'll let Lena know you'll interview her for me and I'll send you the questions. Lunch on me today. See you later?" 

"Sure. But beware Danvers, I didn't eat breakfast so I'll make sure to eat a lot." Y/n smiled at her.

Kara giggled. "Sure! Now I really have to go."

Y/n lets herself watch Kara go before hurrying towards the elevator.

\----

Despite being good friends with Kara, Y/n never had the chance to meet Lena Luthor in person before. Sure, the youngest Luthor sometimes visits Kara at Catco but it always happens whenever Y/n wasn't in the building. And from the way Kara talks about Lena, she could tell Lena is a magnetic, smart and a kind woman who's willing to do anything to help others in need.

Y/n re-read Kara's questions one last time before she heard the elevator to Lena Luthor's floor stopped and opened its door. She stepped out and went to the secretary's desk. 

She gives the secretary a polite smile. "Hi, I'm Y/n Y/l, I'm here in behalf of Kara Danvers." 

"Yes. Miss Luthor is ready for you." 

"Thanks." And with that, she walked towards the CEO's office and knocked before opening the door.

As she enters, she saw Lena Luthor behind her desk seemingly too engrossed with the file she's reading. Y/n always knew how beautiful the young CEO was but she never expected that she's more beautiful in person than on TV and magazines. The aura she posses by just being there is unbelievable, and if she's not careful enough she might get entranced by Lena's piercing green eyes and red lips. 

Y/n shakes her head. She's here for work and not to ogle a very pretty woman sitting behind her desk. She clears her throat and that caught the CEO's attention. 

"Um, hi. I'm Y/n Y/l from Catco. I'll be the one interviewing you today." 

Lena closed the file she's reading and stands up. She's already smiling at Y/n. "Yes, of course. Kara called me a few minutes ago to let me know that you're the one who'll interview me instead of her. It's nice to finally meet you, miss Y/l. Kara talks about you a lot." She offers Y/n her hand.

Y/n accepts it and smiles. "Oh. It's nice to finally meet you too, Miss Luthor. Kara talks about you too."

"Shall we start?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my mistakes!
> 
> Y/n/n = Your nickname

When Lena received a call from Kara telling her that she wouldn't be able to interview her today because of an emergency Supergirl duty, she told her it's okay and there's no need to worry. But when Kara told her that a good friend of her from work would interview her on behalf of Kara, that's when she hesitated doing the interview. Though she's been interviewed by countless times by countless reporters she didn't know, almost all of them were the same: they saw her like she would follow her brother's footsteps into becoming a lunatic and mass murderer, thus, her past interviews (before Kara) always felt like they were interrogating and accusing her for something she would never ever do. But Kara ruined other reporters for her, maybe because Kara's the only reporter who would treat her like a normal person and doesn't see her as someone who would eventually turn into mass murdering psychopath like her brother. 

But then Kara assured her that it's going to be okay and she's in good hands with her friend, Lena believed her because she's her bestfriend and she believed in Kara. She finally agreed and told Kara to be safe. After that call she decided to read the contract that was needed to be signed tomorrow while she waited for Kara's friend to arrive.

It was until when someone cleared their throat when she finally looked up, eyes widen in surprise to see a woman with a kind smile looking at her, she realized that this was Kara's friend. The blonde had mentioned this friend to her a couple of times before and Lena's actually glad that Kara's got a friend like her at her work but they were never formally introduced to each other before due to their both busy schedules. But now that Lena finally realized who Kara's friend was, she had to stop herself from giggling like a teenage girl. 

'I have finally found you.' 

\---

To Y/n's relief, the interview went well. Lena Luthor was nice and kind, just like what Kara used to tell her all the time. The younger Luthor was totally different from her family, she wanted to use her company for good and she had compassion for everyone. All she ever wanted was to do good. She's everything that was opposite of evil and Y/n wish the whole world could see it too. 

Interviewing Lena Luthor was also a nice distraction from her big dilemma she had that morning. Doing her job as a reporter somehow stopped her from too much panicking about her new found abilities and she's proud of herself for managing to avoid breaking anything the whole time she was inside the L Corp building. 

Small victories. 

Y/n sighed. 

Speaking of her newfound abilities, she knew she needed to figure out if there's anything else she can do beside being insanely strong and learn how to control them. Y/n looked at the ring on her finger, she had tried to take it off this morning but it wouldn't budge no matter what she did until she gave up because she's late for work. While her inhuman strength made her scared of giving too much effort to touch anything this morning (but she had to put too much effort not to break her pen during the interview), she had to admit that whatever happened to her last night excite her in a way she'd never felt before. She figured that maybe later after work she would figure out what other abilities she had.

"Ta-laa."

She was on her way back to the Catco Building when she heard a whisper to her ear that made her turn around to see who that was, only to find out there was no one around her at all. 

'Weird.' She thought. 'Must be just my imagination.'

Ignoring what just happened, she tried to think about her and Kara's lunch date later. She was secretly looking forward to it because it's been a while since she and Kara spend time together. The blonde was always busy these days and was always on the run that she barely had time for hanging out or friendly lunch dates.

But Y/n understand, to see Kara looked so happy doing what she loves was enough for her. So, she'd take however small spare time Kara could give her and cherish it as much as she can. 

\--

Kara landed on the DEO's balcony and went straight to her sister in the command center. 

"Hey," she greeted Alex. 

"Hey. Nice work at the hospital." Alex replied. 

"Thanks. So, what's the thing you want me to see?"

Alex gestured Kara to follow her to one of the DEO's containing room. The first thing Kara noticed when the door opened was the room temperature. It was cold, like really cold. The second thing she noticed was an asteroid that's placed in the middle of the room. 

"This asteroid was found near the highway just outside National City earlier this morning. At first we thought it was just a simple asteroid but upon closer inspection it's actually more than just an asteroid from space. It has strange carvings around it and there are traces of unknown radiation coming from it but not enough to harm humans. It crashed here last night and even though it was only discovered this morning, its temperature is still very hot so we decided to keep it in a low temperature for now."

"So you want me to see if I know those strange carvings."

"Yes, I think the carvings are alien letters. Can you read it?"

"I'll try." Kara walked towards the asteroid and immediately feel the heat that's radiating from it. The letters were familiar to her, she knew she'd seen it before. But she couldn't remember the name of the planet it came from. She raised her hand to touch it and to her surprise, it burned her hand. She hissed in pain and pulled her hand back fast. 'Thank Rao for super healing.'

"Kara! Are you alright?" Alex looked worried after seeing what happened.

She held her recently healed hand and smiled sheepishly at Alex. "Yea. Just didn't expect that it can burn my hand that's all." 

"That just proved that this thing is reall not just an asteroid. If it can hurt you then it means this thing is dangerous." Alex said. "Did you recognize the letters?"

Kara nodded then tilted her head like a confused golden retriever. "Yes. They're familiar but I can't remember where I've seen them before and what planet they're from. Weird, I always remember things but not this."

"It's okay. I'll ask Brainy about it instead. Don't worry about it."

"Okay, but give me an update once you and Brainy found something."

"Of course."

\---

Y/n felt weird and awkward. She just noticed it now but ever since she came to work this morning she's been getting looks from other people. She couldn't help but feel her panic rising again because 'what if they knew what happened to me?' She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself as she headed towards the elevator. 

"Hey Y/n! You look good today! Wanna get dinner with me tonight?" Brad, from the accounting departement, asked when he saw her waiting for the elevator. 

This surprised Y/n. Brad, the guy who was known to only sleep with hot women, had told her she looked good and asked her out? Why would someone like him think she's a good looking? Was this some sort of prank or bet? What the hell? 

Y/n knew better than to say yes to Brad and besides, he's not her type. So she smiled politely at him and shook her head. "Thank you for the offer but I'm not interested. Sorry."

Luckily for her the elevator doors finally opened and she immediately got inside, she didn't see Brad's smile fell down from his face as other people got in too.

When she got back to her floor, the weird looks didn't stop. Someone even winked at her. 'What.'

"What's with you today?" Nia Nal came to her desk.

"Wh-what do you mean?" 

"Seriously what happened to you last weekend?" Nia crossed her arms across her chest.

Y/n could feel her panic rising again. 'I think they know what happened. Oh my god.' "Wh-what?"

Nia snorted. "You really have no idea? You came in here today suddenly looking so hot and now I see people looking at you like they wanna bone you. Also, this is the first time I've seen you without your glasses. What happened to you last weekend?"

Y/n looked at Nia feeling confused. Like she couldn't decide if Nia was just kidding or she's telling the truth. "I. I-I don't know? I just feel like not wearing my glasses anymore?"

"I like you just the way you are Y/n/n, but I'm happy for you though, you really look good Y/n." Nia smiled at her.

"Huh... okay. Um, thanks?" Y/n was still at lost at what just happened but was glad that it wasn't about her current big secret. She watched Nia get back to her desk and she sighed in relief. 

She decided to focus herself on writing her article to keep herself from thinking about her current problems right now: her newfound abilities and how no one should know about what happened to her last night. She needed to act normal right now or someone would get suspicious of her, her problem can probably wait until after work.


	4. Chapter 4

_Y/n wondered if everyone in Catco were either blind or just doesn't give a damn. Y/n thought maybe because she was used to being in the corner, often observing others was the reason she knew. She's in Catco for a year and 8 months now and the only real friend she had made was the cutie blonde secretary of Cat Grant. She's genuinely nice and bubbly, Y/n liked her because unlike others Kara wanted to be her friend without expecting anything from her. For someone who often feel like just an option and not interesting enough to be noticed, this was new to Y/n. But she's thankful for Kara for wanting to be her friend, that alone made her feel important and seen somehow. _

_It was one of those busy days in Catco ever since 'Supergirl' became National City's first caped hero. All Cat Grant's attention was on the alien girl and wanted to make sure they cover everything that's all about her. She just came back from Snapper's office and as she was walking back to her desk, she noticed Kara stood up abruptly. She must've not seen Y/n looking at her because she hurriedly went outside to one of the floor's balconies and did something that shocked Y/n._

_She ripped her blouse open, revealing the familiar S on a familiar blue suit. Y/n silently gasped. In a span of 2 seconds Supergirl was now standing in Catco's balcony. The blonde hero didn't even spare a glance to the floor full of reporters behind her to see if anyone saw her change and shoot off to the sky. _

_Y/n immediately looked around to see if anyone else saw what she just saw but to her relief and slight disbelief, everyone around her carried on like nothing happened. And they call themselves reporters_.

Y/n couldn't help but smile as she watched Kara excitedly talk about the cute dog she saw earlier this morning after they settled down on an empty table by the window in Kara's favorite restaurant. Y/n loved the way Kara looked whenever she's excited about something, the way her beautiful blue eyes sparkled whenever she's happy and how her smile was so pure and infectious. She loved the way Kara looked so free and happy, unhurt and at peace. She once swore that she'd do anything to make sure Kara would always feel that way. Including keeping her secret forever. 

It's been a year and a half now since she found out the blonde's secret and vowed that she'd help her keep it forever. Y/n learned when and how to cover for Kara everytime she receive a call for Supergirl or when Kara was too busy being Supergirl. She learned how to face Cat Grant's wrath whenever Kara was missing in action as her secretary. And now that Kara's a reporter, she learned how to deal with Snapper too.

She knew she couldn't protect Kara physically because she's literally indestructable, but she would do anything to protect Kara's happiness. 

Even if the cause of her happiness wasn't her, even if it's Mike the boyfriend.

As long as Kara's happy, she'd be fine. 

"I think the real reason why you brought me here is so you can eat all their appertizers again." Y/n said right after the waiter took their orders and left.

Kara looked at her and grinned. "Busted."

Y/n shook her head. "I knew it, you're just using me to get what you want. I didn't know you're that kind of person Miss Danvers."

"I'm not!" Kara giggled.

"No you're not." Y/n chuckled.

"I'm sorry that I've been too busy to hang out with you now, Y/n. I promise, once I'm no longer busy we'll have a movie night together. Just the two of us." She placed her hand on top of Y/n's.

Y/n felt her heart skip a beat and blushed at the way Kara's hand was touching hers and how she looks at her. She wanted nothing but to keep Kara's hand on hers forever. "It's- it's fine Kara. I understand you have other things to do, I'm not mad at you for being busy all the time. That's just how a reporter's life is, right? Always chasing stories. I just want you to be always safe with whatever you're doing. Just remember that I'm always here for you if you need help, okay? I don't mind waiting for you because you're worth waiting for Kara Danvers."

Kara blushed. "Thank you, Y/n. For always being there for me. I'm really glad you're my friend."

_'A friend, of course.'_ Y/n tried to swallow than the hurt and kept her smile intact so Kara wouldn't see the pain in her eyes. "Me too, Kara. I'm glad you're my friend."

Few moments later, the waiter came back with their food and they started eating.

"So, how was the interview with Lena? How did it go?" 

Y/n looked up from her food. "It's actually good, it went well. She's very easy to interview, she made it feel like we were just some old friends talking again after so many years? And she's really nice AND smart. Gosh that woman really know what she's doing! You know, you're right about Lena Luthor, she's a good person."

Kara smiled. "Really, she did that? And yeah, she is. All she ever wants is to make the world better. I'm really proud of her. Thank you for interviewing her for me, Y/n."

Y/n nodded. "It's no problem, really. At least I finally got to meet her in person." 

"I'm really happy that you two finally met each other even though I wasn't there to see it." Kara said and then pouted. 

_'So cute._' Y/n smiled at Kara. "Hey, there'll always be next time for the three of us to hang out together. Don't be sad."

"You're right." An idea popped in Kara's mind. "Oh! How about this friday? Come to our game night this time, please? Lena will definitely be there so we can finally hang out together!"

Y/n hesitated, like she always does whenever Kara invited her to their game nights. It's not that she's doesn't want to meet Lena again but a game night with Kara and her friends meant Mike would be there too. Watching Kara and Mike be sweet to each other for a night was a torture so she'd rather stay away from game nights. "Kara, I..." 

It seemed Kara anticipated this reaction from her so she decided to pull out her big gun: puppy eyes. "Pleaaaaase? Y/n/n? I promise you'll have fun with us."

_'That's not fair Kara.'_ She sighed. "...fine."

The look of pure happiness on Kara's face when she yelled "Yes!" was enough for Y/n to think maybe she doesn't mind being tortured for a night if she can make Kara this happy.

\----

Despite the whole day of working, Y/n found herself still full of energy which was new because usually around this time of the day all Y/n wanted was to rest and sleep. Whatever happened to her last night had some advantages. 

Like her plan earlier that morning, she drove to one of the run down warehouse factories near the dock to find out more about her other newly acquired abilities. 

First she tested was the strength: she could punch through walls. 

_'Can I fly?'_ She closed her eyes and tried to think of flying (because that's what they do in the movies).

Nothing happened. 

_'I probably look dumb.'_ She sighed. She also tried to jump - that one worked. Her jump lifted her up almost 15 feet off the ground without too much effort. This made Y/n think that if she concentrate enough, she can jump higher than that. 

She tried to think of other things she could probably do but nothing worked. In the end, the only powers she's sure she had was super strength and jumping. After that she decided to go home and take a shower to wash off all the dust and dirt she acquired from punching through walls. 

When she got home, she groaned when she saw the damages she made in her apartment before she left for work. She spent 3 hours with cleaning and fixing everything she broke but she knew she definitely needed new sink and door knobs.

By the time she was finally on her bed, she felt relieved. Soon sleep claimed her.

_"Ta-laa," A voice of man called._

_"Ta-laa." He called again._

_Y/n turned around to see who was the source of the voice only to find no one. "Hello? Who are you? Where am I?"_

_"Ta-laa." Y/n turned around again, but this time she finally found the man. He was wearing a cape over a gold and gray weird suit and on his hand was a glowing blue staff. _

_"Who are you? Who is ta-laa?" She asked._

_"You are."_

_"What do you mean?" _

_"You are Princess Ta-laa, you are destined to wear the ring of Bit'uin, the last heir to the kingdom of Miropa. With that ring you are granted the power of strength, speed, flight, and invulnerability-"_

_"Bit-what? Wait hold on, what do you mean I'm destined to protect Miropa? What was that?"_

_"-to access your powers in its full capacity, tap the place where your heart is two times with the hand where the ring resides. Be aware, your powers are only in its minimum capacity when the suit is not activated. To deactivate the suit, only repeat the procedure of activating it."_

_"Wait, what? A suit? With all due respect old man, who are you? How am I the Ta-laa you were caling? I'm not a protector of whatever Miropa is sir and I surely am not a princess! I'm a journalist!" Y/n felt so confused and annoyed. The old man doesn't make sense!_

_"Find the stone where you found the ring first and you will have all the answers you are looking for." And with that, he finally disappeared the same way he appeared earlier. _

Y/n woke up with a loud gasp and pant. She looked around and found herself back on her bed, in her own room. The sun was already peeking out of her curtains. She looked down on the ring on her finger. 

_'What the hell was that?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

The days passed by like a blur to Y/n. There was a sudden increase of crime rate in the city that kept her busy because Snapper told her to cover almost half of it. Then she's losing some sleep because she kept dreaming of the same old guy, the asteroid and people she doesn't even know. There's no way she'd believe she was a princess in some place she'd never heard before. She also had to put aside her plan of discovering more about her 'powers', no matter how excited she was about it. She had work to do and bills to pay. And when friday night came, all she wanted to do was to go home and sleep. Despite the sudden increase of her energy due to her power, she felt like she still needed to relax and rest after the long week. She barely saw Kara because the blonde was also busy being a reporter and superhero so she was hoping the blonde had already forgotten about her going to game night.

She was about to get off of the elevator when she felt her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw a message from Kara.

'_Game night tonight! Don't be late! Can't wait to see you!_ ❤❤🤗🤗😊'

It was just a simple text, but Y/n felt herself energized by it. Tiredness and the feeling of not wanting to go to the game night were already forgotten. There's a big smile on her face as she typed her reply and walked toward the building's exit.

'_Is beer and pizza okay?_'

'_Just beer is fine! Alex is bringing pizza tonight. By the way, get the xxx beer, it's Alex's favorite. Thanks!_ 😊😊'

'_Alright. See you later._ 😊' She replied before going to the nearest supermarket with a spring in her step.

\----

There was a big smile on Kara's lips while looking down to her phone. She was really looking forward to have Y/n finally join their game nights, she wanted to make sure Y/n will have fun on her first game night with them. She's even prepared to volunteer herself to be Y/n's partner, she's sure Mon-el would be fine being partnered up with with Winn for the time being.

"What did that idiot say to you this time that have you smiling like that?" Alex said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. She was in the kitchen helping Kara arrange the food and drinks.

Kara looked up from her phone, her smile's still there. "That wasn't Mon-el. It's Y/n, she's bringing the beers."

"So glad you know he's an idiot." Alex murmured under her breath despite knowing Kara would still hear her.

Kara chose to ignore what Alex said in favor of talking about Y/n instead. "I'm really excited that she finally agreed to join our game night! I've been trying to convince her for months! I'm gonna make sure she'll have fun with us."

Alex nodded as she tried to hide her snort. She was definitely looking forward to meet this Y/n from work who Kara talked about a lot. There was something about the way her sister talk about this Y/n person that made Alex curious. "She better bring my favorite beer."

\----

Y/n anxiously stood in front of Kara's door. She had fixed her hair and clothes few times already. Everything's fixed and looked okay. If she could just bring her hand to knock and not be a nervous wreck in front of Kara's friends.

_ '2 hours. That's it. After that you can go home. You can do this.' _

She took a deep breath and courage before finally raising her hand to knock two times. A second later Kara's already opening her door with big smile on her face, obviously happy to see Y/n made it to the game night. Kara welcomed her with an excited hug that almost made Y/n forget her nervousness. The hug was good and full of warmth- just like Kara. It also helped that the blonde smelled so good, so relaxing. Y/n sighed and tried not to think about her nervousness.

"Hi, I brought beers." She smiled.

"I'm so glad you're here! I promise we're gonna have so much fun tonight! Come!" Kara said after pulling away from the hug. She then took the beers and grabbed Y/n's hand before leading her to the living room where everyone was already there.

"Guys! I want you all to meet Y/n, she's a good friend of mine from work and she's also a reporter. Everyone say hi to her!" Y/n awkwardly waved at them as they greeted her with friendly smiles and waves while Kara introduced them to her one by one. She already knew James, Winn, Nia and Mike, but she'd never met Alex, Kelly and Brainy before. They were all nice and amusing but Alex, Kara's sister, the way she was looking at her made her feel like she was being scrutinized by the red head. And when Alex's eyes landed on her and Kara's joined hands, she nodded to herself before sipping her beer. _'Huh.'_ But she decided to ignore it and focused on Kara instead.

"And this is Lena, you two finally met last monday which suck 'coz I wasn't there and I always wanted to be there when my favorite person and bestfriend finally meet." Kara said with a pout.

When Y/n finally looks at Lena, the raven haired CEO was already looking at her. Lena looked so immaculate in her expensive looking sweater and jeans paired with white sneakers while her hair was down. _'Wow she's really pretty.' _

Lena was surprised to see Y/n at the game night. After meeting the Y/H/C, she was thinking of other ways she could meet her again. She already dropped by at Catco two times this week just to see her again but apparently Y/n's too busy covering the news to be around whenever she visited.

"It's nice to meet you again, Miss Luthor." Y/n said.

"Please, just Lena. It's also nice to meet you again, Y/n." Lena smiled at her and Y/n couldn't help but blush.

She's just a simple gay, when a pretty lady smiled at her she'd turn into a blushing gay mess. It's a wonder how she managed to stay sane whenever she's around Kara. The blonde was both adorable and pretty, which Y/n deemed to be dangerous for her.

While everyone went back to what they were doing before Y/n's arrived, Alex's eyes narrowed as she watched the three women infront of her: the way Kara slightly frowned at a blushing Y/n infront of Lena, while their hands were still intertwined and the way Lena's smiling at Y/n.

_'Huh.' _

\--

After they settled down in the couch, Y/n was squished between Lena and Kara. Kara was one on her right, next to Mon-el while Lena was on her left next to James who was sitting on the arm of the couch. Mon-el's arm was wrapped around Kara that made Y/n questioned her decision of being there. The feeling of wanting to go home was back but she tried to ignore it and the ache in her chest for Kara's sake. She doesn't want to disappoint her so she tried to suck it up for a few hours. They were starting to partner up themselves into 2. Winn with James, Nia with Brainy, Alex with Kelly. To Mon-el's disappointment, Kara unwrapped his arm around her and slowly let go of his hand as the blonde prepared herself to offer herself to be Y/n's partner. Kara's hand was about to reach for Y/n's hand when Lena suddenly beat her to it.

"Hey partner," The CEO looked at Y/n with a smile before she turned back to their friends, "It's obvious that Kara's going to be with Mon-el. So that leaves me and Y/n together."

Kara watched Y/n smiled politely back to her bestfriend, a sudden unwelcomed feeling she couldn't explain filled her chest. She should be happy that her bestfriend and her favorite person (next to Alex) were getting along well but why was she suddenly feeling annoyed with Lena being partnering up with Y/n?

"Then it settled. Now that everyone's got a partner, what'll be our first game for tonight?" Alex asked.

They ended up playing Monopoly first, with Lena and Y/n as the winners (everyone weren't surprised at all). After that they played few more games, sometimes Y/n and Lena would lose but most of the time they would also win much to their opponents' annoyance. And by the end of the game night they proved to be effective and efficient game partners.

And though there were a lot of times where Mon-el and Kara would be sweet and affectionate to each other, Y/n would just look away and ignore the ache in her chest. It really hurt to see the person she love happy with someone else, but if Kara's happy she'd try to be happy for her too. But it's hard.

She let herself be distracted by Lena. The young Luthor was really nice and friendly. She spoke to her like they used to know each other before and Y/n was glad that someone was helping her feel welcomed and interesting enough to talk to (it's Lena Luthor for god's sake, the very pretty genius billionaire owner of LCorp; to be given by her attention felt like an honor already). But she was weirded out whenever she caught the looks and glances from Kara's friends and sister whenever she and Lena was talking. They were all nice and respectful but she had no idea why it was making her feel a bit insecure.

But despite all of that Y/n had to admit, she had fun. She was surprised when she looked at her wrist watch and realized that she's been there for 3 hours already. She knew she had to go home. So she went to tell Kara, who was in the kitchen, to let her know she's leaving.

She greeted the blonde with a soft 'Hey' but then received a cold reply. "Is something wrong?"

Kara stared at her for a few seconds but sighed. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I don't really know why I'm like this."

"Are you not feeling well?"

Kara shook her no, "I'm fine Y/n. Maybe I'm just tired. Don't worry about it."

Y/n doesn't looked convinced. "Are you sure?"

Kara nodded and pulled Y/n into a hug. She sighed when Y/n hugged her back. "You smell nice."

Y/n was slightly surprised with the sudden hug from Kara but she's not complaining. Never. She chuckled. "Thanks. You smell nice too."

"Did you get taller or are you just wearing shoes?" Kara murmured to Y/n's shoulder. "I'm usually the taller one."

"Oh.. uh, maybe?" Along the things she got from the ring, she also did get taller. "Anyway, I'm actually here to let you know that I need to go."

With that, Kara pulled away from her with a pout. "So soon? Fine. Thank you for coming Y/n. Please come back again to our next game night?"

Y/n nodded and smiled. "Sure. Thank you for inviting me, I had fun. Lena's a great partner by the way."

As soon as Y/n mentioned Lena's name, the unwelcomed feeling came back again and Kara's pout disappeared almost immediately. She tried to hide it with a fake smile and nodded. "So, you and Lena are getting along well huh?"

"Yeah. She's really nice and smart. You didn't tell me she's very friendly? I thought she's a very reserve person."

Kara glanced at Lena over Y/n's shoulder and saw her bestfriend watching them both. There's a strange look in her bestfriend's eyes that made Kara feel satisfied but she had no idea why. She looked back at Y/n again and shrugged. "She usually is. But I guess she likes you enough to be friendly with you?"

"Oh. I see." Y/n nodded. "Anyways, I gotta say goodbye to everyone first then I'll go."

With that she stepped away from Kara, who watched her walk away with a sigh, and bid everyone goodbyes.

Lena stood up, "I think I need to get going too. It's been a nice evening with you guys. Thank you." Everyone bid her goodbye as well. She then turned to Y/n and smiled. "Can I go with you?"

Y/n nodded and smiled. "Of course. I'll walk you home."

No one but Alex noticed the small frown Kara wore as she watched Y/n leave with Lena.

_ 'Very interesting indeed.'_


	6. Chapter 6

"Is it just me or Lena was being weird earlier? She's never that talkative to anyone, not even to Kara." Winn said a minute later after Y/n and Lena left.

"Yeah. I never saw her behaved like that before. She really enjoyed hanging out with Y/n. Y/n must've done a very great job with her interview for Lena to like her like that." James added.

Nia smirked, "I mean, has anyone noticed how hot looking Y/n is now? Sis been getting flirty looks and numbers the whole week, poor Y/n though, she have no idea. I wouldn't be surprised if Lena wants some piece of Y/n too."

"I've only known her court males, but perhaps she also prefers courting females?" Mon-el sipped his beer.

"Based on my observation from the moment they met tonight until they both left, I can guarantee that there's a 97.9% possibility that Miss Luthor have "hots" for Y/n." Brainy concluded and nodded.

While her friends were talking about Lena and Y/n, Alex was silently listening. If she were to be honest with her friends, Lena wasn't the only one who was acting weird tonight. She looked at Kara, her sister was quietly staring at drink while she listened to her friends talked. Alex knew Kara very well that she could tell when the blonde's thinking about something. She wondered if it had something to do with her sister's bestfriend and favorite person (next to her of course).

"Look guys, what matters is our friend's happy. If Lena's attracted to Y/n then that's good! We'll support her." Kelly smiled at them. Everyone agreed with Kelly.

They were amused by the raven haired CEO's behavior tonight because they had never seen Lena looked so happy to meet someone (who wasn't her friend) again but they were also silently looking forward to see what's going to happen in the future with Lena and Y/n.

Alex looked back to her friends. Based on what happened tonight, there's something going on. But what it was, she only had a theory. She would need to gather more evidence to prove it. For now, she would wait and observe only.

'Time to be a gayvestigator, I guess.' She almost snorted. There's no way she'd let anyone catch her saying that out loud.

\----

The drive to Lena's penthouse was filled with comfortable silence between them. Y/n stole a few glances at Lena and couldn't help but noticed the scarf Lena was wearing. It looked old and doesn't match with Lena's expensive outfit. But it also looked familiar, in fact, she remembered having the same one before. But she gave it away to someone she used to know when she was 16.

That thought was dropped as soon as she finally pulled up in front of Lena's penthouse building.

"So this is you." Y/n turned to Lena.

Lena smiled, "Yes. It's me Y/n."

"I had fun tonight. I really enjoyed being your partner in the game night. Thank you, Lena." Y/n smiled back.

Lena nodded, "me too. We are a great team and we should do it again next time. But Y/n, it's me." Y/n tilted her head in confusion, not getting what Lena meant.

"Um, sorry?"

Lena's giggled. "You really don't remember me, do you?"

"Um, yeah? You're Lena Luthor, CEO of LCorp? Kara's bestfriend?"

"It's me Lutessa!"

"Lutessa?" Why does that name sounded familiar?

"2008 Christmas day? You gave me this scarf because I was feeling cold." Lena's showed Y/n the scarf she was wearing.

Finally, it clicked in Y/n's mind. She finally remember the sad pretty girl in the park on Christmas day in Metropolis. Her eyes widen in recognition. "That was you?!"

Lena laughed, "Yes. I was looking for you for 10 years. Who knew you were the one who's going to find me instead?"

_It was the day of Christmas, the day families were supposed to spend time with each other. Exchanging and opening gifts, watching bad christmas movies and happily eating together. But here she was in a park in Metropolis City, spending the holiday alone. And cold. _

_Ever since her adoptive parents finally had a child of their own when Y/n was 8, it was like Y/n's existence in the house were forgotten. All her adoptive parents' attention were on their own child all the time, showering them care and affections. Leaving Y/n to fend for herself. Y/n learned how to cook for herself and how to do everything on her own. Her adoptive parents stopped supporting her studies so she started working part times to support herself. Y/n was only thankful that she still had a house to live in and food to eat. She had long accepted that she was just not needed by her 'family' anymore. But she was still thankful for them for raising her, she would be forever thankful for choosing to adopt her. _

_This Christmas though, she was told to stay at her adoptive aunt's place in Metropolis while her adopted parents and their child spend their Christmas in Europe. Without her. Her adoptive aunt agreed to take Y/n but she was too busy with her work to celebrate Christmas at all. So here was Y/n, celebrating the Christmas alone while watching a Christmas show performance in the park. _

_At least her adoptive aunt was kind enough to give her money as her christmas gift. It was cold and snowing outside, everyone she saw was trying to get warm with their jackets and scarf. But the weather doesn't bother Y/n. Growing up, she was immuned to cold and hot weather. She thought it was gift, she doesn't suffer like the others but she'd still dress up accordingly to the weather. She loosened up her red scarf around her neck a bit and looked around to find somewhere she could sit on. _

_As she looked around she saw a pretty but sad looking girl around her age, sitting on a park bench alone. She also looked cold, she wasn't even wearing the complete attire to be outside right now. Y/n immediately felt bad for this girl and she felt an urge to take away the sadness in her beautiful green eyes so she went and took a seat next to the sad girl. She realized she and this girl had something in common, sad on Christmas day. _

_They both stayed silent for almost half an hour, Y/n wondered if the girl was aware of her presence next to her at all. But then from the corner of her eye, she saw the girl shivered when a cold gust of wind blew so she finally made a decision and unwrapped her scarf from her neck._

_ "You look very cold, here, it can help to warm you up." Y/n offered it to the girl, who looked at her in surprise. She smiled, "It's okay, I don't need it anyway. I don't want you to die from cold." _

_The girl stared at her suspiciously, causing her to blush and feel slightly embarrassed. Does her action creeped out the girl? Oh gosh, maybe she was pushing too much? _

_But before she could spirale down further, the girl shyly accepted the scarf. "Thank you." The girl said softly._

_ Y/n shyly nodded and smiled. She watched the girl wrapped her scarf around her neck and sighed when it finally gave her some comfort. "I'm Lutessa, what's your name?" The sad girl asked._

_ "Oh, I'm Y/n." Y/n answered. "If you don't mind my asking, what are you doing here out in cold? And alone?" _

_"I could ask you the same thing," Lutessa replied. _

_She was taken a back by Lutessa's response but then let out a chuckle. She get it, she was just a stranger and Lutessa looked very smart. Who knew maybe she was a kidnapper? "Well, my adoptive parents decided to spend their Christmas in Europe so they sent me here to my adoptive aunt, who's too busy to celebrate Christmas." _

_"You're adopted?" _

_Y/n nodded, "yep. I promise I'm not a kidnapper or a murderer. How about you? Where's your parents?" _

_"No offense but you don't look like you can throw a punch," Lutessa answered, "But yeah, like your aunt, my adoptive parents are also too busy to celebrate christmas." Lutessa answered. _

_Y/n looked at her in surprised, "Non taken, but, woah. A fellow sad adoptee on christmas day? I think we are fated to meet today girl." _

_Lutessa couldn't help but chuckled. "Maybe you're right. Maybe we are fated to be sad together today." _

_Y/n knew what she had to do, she finally had someone she could share this sad day and maybe turn it into a happy one. She shook her no at Lutessa and smiled. "No, maybe it's fate's way of telling us that we're not alone, that there's a chance for us to be happy even just for today. What do you say if we turn this sad day into a happy day? We could spend the christmas together! Sad adoptees unite!" _

_Lutessa finally laughed out loud, amused by Y/n sudden burst of energy. "Okay, but what do you have in mind? I don't have money with me 'cause I only sneaked out and I don't want to go back home yet." _

_Y/n shook her again, "don't worry about the money, my adoptive aunt gave me christmas money. We could use it instead." _

_"Are you sure? It's your money and I don't want you to spend it just because of me." _

_"It's my money, I'll spend it the way I want it to. Don't worry about it, Lutessa." _

_Lutessa felt embarrassed for not having money with her but she also could not believe that someone was willing to share their money with her without asking anything in return but to spend christmas with them. _

_"So let's go? First stop, food!" Y/n stood up and offered her hand to Lutessa, who looked at her in awe. "Come on now, fellow adoptee, christmas day won't be here for too long." _

_Lutessa finally smiled again and took Y/n's hand. "Lead me away, fellow adoptee." _

"That was the best childhood christmas I've ever had ever since I was adopted by the Luthors." Lena said. "I'm sorry I never came back the next day. My mother found out that I sneaked out and grounded me until she sent me back to board school. I did my best to find you but you weren't in Metropolis anymore."

"Oh. I thought.. I thought you already forgot about me that's why you never came back. But I'm glad that wasn't the case. It's the best christmas I've ever had in years too. I've always wondered how are you doing now but I'm happy that you found new friends with Kara and the gang. I'm really happy for you." Y/n gave Lena a genuine smile.

"Thank you." Lena smiled back, "would you like to go up to my place so we can catch up more?"

Y/n finally noticed the time and it's really getting late. She gave Lena an apologetic smile this time, "as much as I'd love to but it's getting late. Maybe next time?"

"Oh, it's fine. I understand. How about tomorrow? Let's have lunch? There we can catch up more."

Actually, Y/n was planning to deal with her weeklong problem the next day but it would be awesome to hang out with her Lena again after 10 years. They really had a memorable Christmas together and she really enjoyed hanging out with Lena. "Sure, let's have lunch tomorrow."

Lena immediately brightened up at her reply. "That's great!"

They exchanged numbers and hugs before they finally bid each other goodnights. It was a long day for Lena, her job as a CEO was exhausting as always but when she got in her bed, she fell asleep with a smile on her lips.

\----

Earlier the next day, Supergirl and Alex were inside the asteroid room with Brainy holding a tablet on his hand. They just found out some informations about the asteroid.

"The written letters are Mimaropean, a language that came from a planet called Mimaropa but was also called Kingdom of Miropa, the last name of the royal family. More than 2 decades ago, they closed all forms of tradings and communications to the outside of their planet. It's like the whole planet shut down any of their connections to other galaxies and planets." Brainy explained.

Suddenly, Kara finally remembered the planet. "Oh! I've heard that planet before but I've never been to it. The whole planet was ran by monarchy. I've been told their planet was like a paradise. The scenery and the food there were good! And the people were peaceful and very friendly."

Brainy nodded, "Yes, but 23 years ago there's a big rebellion that threw the royal family out of their throne and almost all of them were killed, including the heir to the throne but some of them escaped and survived. A few years later the planet exploded, just like Krypton."

"Upon analyzing the structure and and shape of the stone, it's apparent that there was something attached to it but is now missing. I supposed someone has found the stone first and decided to take the missing piece of the stone." Brainy said. "Unfortunately, the letters that are written in the stone are unreadable to us, even to me. But I do have a theory why."

Alex raised her eyebrow, "What is it?"

"It is possible that whoever took the whatever was attached to the stone, is the only one who has the ability to read the letters. We need that person's help Director Danvers."

Alex finally nodded and looked at the stone in front of them. "Brainy I need you to scan and recreate the whole stone to figure out what was the missing piece of the stone. We're going to find the person who took it."

\--

Y/n stood in front of her mirror and stare at herself with wonder and amazement. Her hands ran across the logo on her chest, amazed by the colors and texture of it. She stared at herself from head to toe but her eyes went back to her head. The helmet she was wearing was more comfortable than it looked, she loved the way it showed her lower face only and how her eyes glowed in blue, enough that no one would recognize her ever.

There in front of the mirror she stood, she watched herself in her blue suit. She watched as the blue small flames sorrounding her but had no effect on her except that she felt so powerful, unstoppable. Invisible.

"Holy shit, this fucks!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked non-stop on this chapter so please let me know what you think. I'm begging y'all lol


	7. Chapter 7

Y/E/C eyes slowly opened as Y/n let out a yawn and stretched. She stayed in her bed for a few moments before she decided to get out of it and went straight to her bathroom. She sighed in relief when she saw all her newly fixed and replaced properties that she broke last monday but flinched when she remembered how much it cost her.

After she had done her morning routine, she went to her kitchen to prepare and eat her breakfast. But because she was still a bit sleepy and in daze, she wasn't too focused when she lifted her mug of coffee to drink. Unfortunately she was too focused on staring on her wall to notice that her mug hadn't reached her lips when she tilted her mug that caused the coffee to spill on her shirt.

The hot drink barely affected her skin but out of instinct, she immediately tugged her shirt away from her upper body, accidentally tapping her chest twice with the hand where she was wearing the ring. At first she doesn't notice what was happening, too focused on the spilled coffee on her shirt. But then she felt a tingling sensation from her toes that she couldn't ignore so she looked down and her eyes widened in fear and shock when she saw something was materializing out of nowhere and starting to cover both her feet and legs upwards. She jerked away from the table that caused her chair to fall down. She tripped over it and also fell down on the floor.

She closed her eyes as she screamed in fear as the black and blue thing continued to cover her whole body. While it was happening, she continued to feel the tingling sensation all over her body until it stopped. Then, she felt nothing. Her screaming finally stopped and took a courage to open her eyes again. As she opened it, the fear in her eyes was replaced by a confused look as she looked down to her body and hands.

"W-what..."

She had no idea what just happened but it seemed she's now wearing a strange looking black and blue full body suit she had ever seen in her entire life. After her initial shock and confusion faded, she stood up and went to see herself on the mirror.

Her eyes widened in realization and amazement.

"Holy shit, this fucks!"

\----

Lena Luthor woke up feeling very excited for her lunch 'date' with Y/n. She had never been so excited for the lunch time to come. She usually would still work on Saturdays, but for the first time in years, she decided to forego work in favor of spending the day with Y/n.

For 10 years, Y/n never left her mind. The Y/H/C was the first person who made her feel free and important, that she deserved to be happy and loved. On that cold Christmas day, Y/n made her feel warm and made her feel something she had never felt before. How the girl made her heart skipped a beat with every touch of her hand and all the thoughtful things she did for her. She was genuine and patient with her, she listened to her with full of understanding and care. She never had someone who treated her with genuine care and didn't judge for what she have or she didn't have. The girl left a mark on her and it broke her heart when she never saw her again. That day was one of the most important moments of her life.

She did everything she could to find her but it's hard to find someone when she only knew the first name.

Maybe it was fate that they met again. And this time, she'd never let Y/n go again.

\----

Kara stared at her phone for a moment before she sighed, locked her phone and put it away. The crinkle was back again and she ran her hand through her hair, slightly looking confused and frustrated. Mon-el had been cancelling on her 5 times already for the last 2 weeks. Is it because she's been busy a lot this past few weeks? Maybe she made Mon-el feel neglected. What kind of girlfriend she was?

"What's wrong, Kara?" Alex asked the sole occupant of the empty DEO conference room.

Kara looked up from where she was sitting and watched as Alex took a seat next her.

"Nothing. Just thinking." Kara gave her a tight smile. She doesn't want to tell her sister about Mon-el, she knew how much her sister disliked her boyfriend and she's afraid to hear the 'i told you so' from her.

Alex reached out to tap her crinkle, "Is it about last night? About Y/n and Lena?"

Kara immediately remembered her bestfriend and Y/n's interaction with each other last night and how she reacted to it. She couldn't understand her actions last night and it confused her why she felt uncomfortable with the way Lena looked at Y/n. She looked at her sister and thought maybe it was alright to tell her what she felt. "I feel like I'm a bad friend for acting weird last night. It's just, it felt weird to see them like that. Alex, am I bad friend for feeling like that?"

Alex shook her head, "No Kara. You're not a bad friend, maybe you're just not used to seeing them having fun together, yet. But why did you feel like that? Are you not okay with the idea of Lena and Y/n enjoying each other's company?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just jealous on how fast they got along with each other? Maybe I'm just scared they'll forget about me soon?" _'Maybe that's the reason why I'm feeling like this. Why would I feel weird about them being friendly with each other if that's not the reason? Right?'_

Alex's eyes narrowed after Kara's reply. _'You sure that's really the reason sis?'_ "Impossible. You're their friend first and that'll never change. Also, there's no way that'll happen. You're still Lena's bestfriend, okay? And Y/n, she seems a nice person, I doubt she'll replace you with your bestfriend."

Kara sighed and nodded, "You're right. Maybe I'm just overthinking it."

_ 'Okay, gayvestigator mode on.'_ "But you know, I kinda agree with the others last night. It looks like Lena's a bit attracted to Y/n. Will you be okay with them dating each other?"

Kara looked at Alex as if she said something that's very offending to her. The thought of Y/n and Lena dating and kissing each other put bitter taste on her mouth. "What? That's not- they don't even- why would you even think of them like that?"

Alex looked amused with her reaction. She snorted. "Well, because they're both single? And it looks like Lena's finally making her move on Y/n because Kelly told me they're going out for a lunch date today."

That got Kara's full attention. "What do you mean they're going on a date today?"

Alex shrugged. "I was talking to Kelly on the phone before I went here and she said Lena mentioned it to her earlier this morning."

Alex watched as Kara frowned once again. _'Oh no she's upset. Seriously Kara, what's up with you?'_ "You know, whoever likes Y/n they better do something fast before Lena steal her heart. No shade on Lena but we both know your bestfriend, if she wants something, she'll get it."

Kara, who's only barely listening, nodded. "Hmm.. they should." _'Why Lena didn't tell me first? If she's going out with Y/n she should've told me immediately. Should I go after them? Make it look like I was in the area and then join them?'_

Alex could tell Kara's thinking something. And this time, she finally knew what she was thinking about. She tried to hide her grin. "Yea, are you not going?"

Kara, still barely listening to Alex, nodded again and absent mindedly stood up from her seat. "Yes I'm going. I gotta go."

Alex watched her sister go, still lost in her thoughts. When Kara was gone, she finally laughed. "Oh my god, my sister is so clueless. This is so painful but very entertaining to watch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me too long to update this. I've been busy this month. But anyway, I post this story on my tumblr, ess0h. Come find me there and let me know if you're a reader from ao3. Please leave comments there too if it's not too much to ask. Thanks lol
> 
> Happy new year everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

Y/n should’ve had expected that the place Lena would choose was an expensive one. She thought they would just eat somewhere simple and normal but she immediately felt underdressed with her denim jacket with white shirt underneath and jeans the moment she entered the expensive looking restaurant. She could swear the customers inside were looking at her weirdly the moment the waiter led her to Lena’s table.

“Hi, I hope I’m not late?” She said with a sheepish smile right after Lena greeted her with a smile and a hug.

Lena only chuckled. “No, you’re not. I just got here earlier than you.”

“Early bird gets the bird. Though it’s lunch time now.” Y/n said and Lena giggled before calling the waiter and making their order.

“So, Y/n, how have you been? How’s being a reporter at Catco?” Lena asked right after the waiter left them.

“Well, it’s good. Busy and stressful but I can manage it. How about you, Ms. CEO?” Y/n smiled at Lena, sending the latter’s heart skipping a beat.

Lena hoped she’s not blushing although she could definitely feel the heat in her face. Lena couldn’t deny the fact that Y/n became a very good looking and even though there’s still shyness in her, it didn’t dampen her attractiveness. Imagining a very confident Y/n, Lena suddenly felt hot. _‘My goodness, Lena. Keep yourself together!’ _She mentally told herself. She could only hope Y/n wouldn’t notice the redness of her face. “It’s… it’s busy and stressful too. It requires a lot of my time, energy and attention. But I can manage it too.”

“Oh yea, being a multi-billion-dollar company is never just walk in a park. But I’m proud of what you’ve achieved, Lena. I really am.” Y/n kept her smile at Lena and the sincerity in her eyes.

Y/n’s sincerity really warmed Lena’s heart; it sent butterflies to her stomach. It felt good, she felt inspired and proud of herself too. “Thank you, Y/n.”

“Not to be that person but, please don’t forget to take care of yourself okay? I know CEOs barely get sleep and it worries me that you’re not you’re well deserve sleep.”

Lena blushed. Once again, Y/n had made her felt seen and cared. It made her heart fluttered. “Of course. I’ll try my best to make a time for myself and rest well. Thank you for worrying about me.”

“If you need help, I’m just here, okay? Please never hesitate to call me if you need anything.” Y/n chuckled, “I want to keep you around for a long time you know? It won’t happen if you don’t take care of yourself.”

The waiter then arrived with their food and both paused their conversation to eat first. Y/n’s newfound power made her get hungry fast that she constantly needed something eat every two hours so she’s really glad that Lena didn’t start another conversation with her. But it felt great to hang out with Lena again, she missed that familiar feeling she felt when she spent her whole day with Lena that one Christmas. That was the only Christmas she had that she never felt so alone. She was really thankful that she met Lena that day.

Truth to be told, she never expected Lutessa to be THE Lena Luthor. She thought Lutessa was just another orphaned kid who got adopted by a rich family but was still unhappy and felt neglected. Y/n knew that feeling so she made sure to make Lena happy even just for a day. But now she’s glad of what her friend had achieved in life, although it was never easy for the younger Luthor (the whole world knew that). She’s also glad to see that Lena’s doing fine and finally found new friends. At least she wouldn’t worry about Lena still being all alone because she knew she’s friends with the right people.

“I hope you don’t mind me asking but, what made you want to be a reporter?” Lena asked when they were finally eating their dessert.

“Oh. No, I don’t mind.” Y/n shook her head and smiled. “My answer is cliché though. I want to be the instrument to let people know what’s happening around us, expose what it needs to be exposed and bring justice to those who need it. I want the people to be always informed. Be the start of the change. Something like that. But I do love my job. I learn something new every day, with every stories I find.”

Lena nodded while smiling. “I don’t think that’s cliché. I admire your passion to keep everyone informed and not be kept in the dark. You sound passionate about it and I’m happy that you’re happy with what you do.”

“How about you? What have you been doing outside work?” Y/n asked.

Lena only smiled sheepishly in slight embarrassment before answering.

\----

Kara hadn’t had the chance to do what she initially wanted to do earlier that morning because she was caught up with bank robbery incident on the other side of the town that was why she was running late to find where Lena and Y/n went to have their “lunch date”. When she finally found where the two was, she immediately saw how comfortable the two were around each other. She saw Y/n laughing about something Lena said. She didn’t know why but the sight of Y/n having fun with Lena gave her some unpleasant feelings.

Kara wasn’t dumb, she knew she only started feeling these unwelcomed and unpleasant feelings she shouldn’t feel when she first saw how happy Y/n and Lena with each other’s company. But she couldn’t figure out what were these feelings and why she was feeling those in the first place.

Lena was her bestfriend, Kara knew she should be happy that Lena was opening up to other people beside her and she should be glad that it’s Y/n, one of her most favorite people. It should be a relief to Kara because she adored Y/n, she’s nice, kind, and genuine. She got that smile that made Kara feel inspired and happy, a hug that made Kara believe that everything’s gonna be alright and cared for and eyes that made Kara think she’s the only thing it sees. She loved those things about Y/n, she made Kara Danvers mattered just like Supergirl was.

She should be happy of how the things were going for her bestfriend and favorite person, but why did she feel like taking Y/n away from Lena as far as possible? Like she should be the only one Y/n talk to, laugh with and the one she should only look at?

Kara almost gasped out loud.

Could it be that she was feeling jealous?

But why?

Before she could think about that question, she was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Lena reached out and touched Y/n’s hand, eyes with such warm look in her eyes. Then, she heard Lena’s heart beat sped up. Kara frown's became bigger as she unconsciously bent the railing she didn’t realize she was holding onto. Not wanting to see any more of it, she flew away from there feeling both upset and confused at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been almost a year, I know. Wow. I'm sorry, I really am. This year isn't the best year for everyone and for me too. Sorry I made you guys wait. But I'm here now and I'm still trying to finish this.
> 
> To you who's still willing to read this story, thank you very much. 
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
